The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assemblies for connecting a panel in perpendicular relation to a surface and more particularly to a cantilevered shelf assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Enjoining two panels at mutually perpendicular angles, such as mounting a shelf to a wall, conventionally mounting brackets are disposed vertically on the walls in parallel relation for receiving in slots formed therein shelf brackets which support the shelves with the shelf brackets being visible along with the mounting bracket members.
Attempts have been made to conceal the mounting hardware for shelving such as the shelf and mounting assemblies shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,048,279; 3,714,907; 3,718,101; and 3,752,088.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shelf mounting assembly.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved cantilevered shelf assembly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved shelf assembly having concealed mounting hardware.